fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaying Soul: Knights vs Dragons
Previous Chapter - Dark Secret: Convergence of Spirits James could look in shock at the two mysterious clocked figures that appeared before him and Kristel before he quickly got ahold of himself and calling. "Who are you two and what purpose do you have down here? This area is something no common person should be able to find!" Theo called out as he began to sense their magical energy. Their magical energy is incredibly high, matching that of mine and Kristel's. Possibly even going even further than that…" The left cloaked figure spoke, showing that it was actually a female. "Our names do not matter. What matters is that you have something that we have been searching for and we be ever so grateful if you would hand it over to us without causing any unwanted fighting." The cloaked female said as she flipped her hood of to reveal that she had black wavy hair and purple eyes. "As stated, we do not wish to cause any unwanted conflict." "You honestly think telling us to hand over anything won't cause conflict?" Kristel said with a glare as the other was shaking, almost as if he was bouncing up and down. "Her voice irritates the hell out of me, can I kill her?" The male voice said as he was acting like a lunatic, laughing crazily while he kept bouncing up and down. The woman sighed as she turned to her companion, knowing that she was going to have to do this. "No, Butch. We both agreed that we would try it was my way first and then if that fails, we would confront them in battle. Do try and be patient." She requested him, moving one of the bang of her hair out of the way of her face, before she returned her gaze to the two knights, eyes sharpened. "I will ask you one last time; give the artifacts or suffer the consequences." Kristel drew her swords with James drawing as well, "Here's your warning: You get out of our kingdom now, or your both going to be imprisoned here for a very very long time" Kristel said with a smile on her face as she looked towards the duo with an threatening glare. James nodded in agreement, although he thought to himself. "We can't battle in here. This area is too closed in and even if it was more spacious, the place would collapse during the fight." The still unnamed woman simply brushed off the threat as though Kristel was speaking of the weather and said. "Do not speak such foolish things." She turned her head to Butch and nodded, as though she was giving him a signal to continue. Suddenly the person sunk into the shadows, moving quickly as the eye could see, attempting to leap up, going with his black Iron claw hand as it aimed for Kristel's neck. James, moving with great speed, grabbbed the deadly appendage and yanked the person with his impressive strength and punched him in the stomach. This single punch sent Butch sliding back, as he tried to shake of Meanwhile, the woman charged towards Kristel, reaching into her cloak and pulled out a black katana with a somewhat standard design, the blade being pointed at Kristel for a incoming frontal assault. Kristel blocked it with both her swords as the two were shown to be in dead lock as she saw that the ground was slowly becoming unstable as she knew that they needed to find a different place before they'd all fall to their death. "You want them?! Then you better catch us first!" She said breaking the hold as James did the same, recognizing that Kristel saw something he didn't and went after her. Both of the people gave chase as they attempted to catch up to them. They ran, dodging various blast of what seemed to white light and powerful shadows. They eventually wound up at a entrance of the Norvino Kingdom. James and Kristel were standing right below the gate, making sure not to take their eyes off of their advisories, who were right behind them. James called his sword to him, holding it in a rising sun stance. "So how do you wanna go about this? You wanna do the the gender vs. gender thing or what?" James asked as he saw the two land right in front of them. "Naturally, after all, you couldn't handle the girl to save your life" She said in a cocky tone as Kristel took off in one direction, with the girl following her as the guy continued towards James, until the two of them eventually stopped at a abandon district of the kingdom, blocked with powerful magic runes and barriers that blocked the area from entering. Black Iron of Ferocious vs Divine Knight of Righteousness James began to twirl his sword, spinning it like it was a baton. "So, you ready to do this? I'm not gonna hold back, so you better bring your A-game if you wanna even think of damaging me." He said as he stopped twirling the sword, pointing it directly at Butch. "So here I come!" James dashed forward, moving to preform a horizontal slash on Butch. The slash landed, but it showed through the now ripped cloak that his entire body was covered with what appeared to be Black metal scales as his eyes were glowing green, "Iron Shadow Dragon's Scales, way more powerful than your useless blade" He said grinning as he smiled, pushing the sword away as he attempted to punch James right in the chest. James, shifting all the his weight into his legs to keep himself from falling, positioned his sword, so that the flatside of the blade would take the brunt of the attack. He felt the powerful punch connect with the sword, forcing him to skid back a bit before dug his feet into the ground to cancel the drag. James stared at his opponent, in slight surprise. "So you're a Dragon Slayer? That makes this more troubling." "No, it'll just end now, Iron Shadow Dragon's Club" He said as his arm transformed, extending towards James as he attempted to hit him. Ducking under the incoming blunt weapon, James ran forward and positioned his sword behind him, as it glowed a bright blue before it suddenly disappeared as though he had used Requip on his sword. James brought his hand up, before bringing it down, as though he was trying to cleave Butch. "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!!" Butch took in a deep breath as he exhaled, roaring a powerful spell that was aimed right at James's sword in an attempt to push it back. James, surprised that he saw through his plan, was unable to preform any form of counter, as his sword hit the Roar and was knocked out of his hands, driving itself deep within a wall, out of his reach. Reacting quickly, James preformed a rising crescent-moon kick to Butch's face. Butch blocked it with both hands as James looked at him with shock, "Nice looking tooth pick you got, but just because it's invisible, don't mean I don't smell the tasty metal it has" He said pushing James back before doing a round house kick with his extending club. James, once again on the defensive, ducked underneath the path of the club-enhanced kick and moved back, dashing to the wall where his sword was stuck in to grab it. "Damn, I got cocky and underestimated this guy and now I have to pay the price." "I'll be sure to send your girlfriend your headless corpse when you die" He said as James turned to see Butch attempting to slash at him with his own sword. Reacting with great speed, James bended his body in a arch, barely dodging the attack. He shift his weight as he twisted his body to move back in a crouching position before he charged forward and punched Butch in the face, snapping his head back and forcing him to drop the sword. James followed up with a kick to a jump kick to the chest, that sent Butch flying as he grabbed his sword off the ground. Smiling, Butch sank right into the shadows as he was falling into the ground, disappearing from sight as he disappeared. James looked around, holding his sword infront of him, as he extended his field of awarness, trying to pinpoint where Butch was. "The problem with warriors like you, they focus so much on what their eyes tell them, they never focus on what's around them" He said as suddenly from the shadows, multiple minature metal shards were sent flying towards James from different directions. James reached into his coat pocket and pulling out his amulet, placing it around his neck just as the shards were incredibly close. There was a bright flash of light as James' body was bathed in light. The shadows quickly disappeared as it forced Butch out of his domain, making himself exposed as he cracked his neck, "Alright, you got my attention now" He said charging up his magic before sending out another roar, only this time it showed to be only one of shadows. The light died down to reveal that James was now in his suit of armor, as he crossed pointed his sword to be at his side. Suddenly a cone of wind formed arond the blade, pushing James out of the way of the roar. He slid to a stop and unleashed a blade of wind towards Butch, traveling at high speed. Butch hadn't fully recovered his coordination as he was knocked back, hitting the ground hard as he quickly got up, slowly smiling wildy as he looked right at James with the eyes of a killer as he began running, summoning up his Iron Shadow once more, only this time it was shown to be only on his hands, "Iron Shadow Dragon's Sharur!!" He jumped upward, aiming himself to right after James with his now covered hands. James began to try and dodge out of the way of the incoming attack not wanting to see what the attack would do to himself. He was able to dodge the first attack but was blindsided by the second one, being driven into his stomach area. The armor had lessen the damage but had still sent James flying back as he flipped into a landing position, spiting out some blood. "I think he cracked a rib. Damn it. I've got to be more carful than this." "What's the matter, that tin can not strong enough?" He said grinning before sending a roar towards him. James quickly launched a flurry of wind blades, that were able to cancel out the roar. "No, it's just that your attacks are to weak to do any damage to it." He said in a taunting manner. Butch's smile turned into a frown quickly as he began to draw back his steel, focusing his magic as he made his scales shoot towards James like a machine gun. James' sword was once again consumed in a cone of wind, sending him speeding at a incredible rate as he dodged the sharp projectiles. He shifted the angle of the sword, moving it so he could tackle Butch. Butch was blindsided as he was slammed down, struggling to get out as the light from the armor caused the shadows to disappear, leaving him trapped. James coated his blade in a stealth of wind, enhancing its cutting power, and swung at Butch's chest, hoping to deal some form of damage to him. Butch hardened himself with his black steel as sparks came flying from the sword, causing both to jump away from each other, "Okay, no more fooling around, time to get really serious" He said with a glare before summoning up two jet-black blades on each hand before going towards James to slash. James moved his sword to block the first slash, being pushed back by the force of the strike slightly. He threw a kick towards Butch's stomach, hopping to catch him off guard. The impact was felt by Butch, but instead of showing pain, he showed more happiness as he then resent his slash towards him again. James could only try and dodge or clash blades with Butch, making sure not receive as much damage. The two clashed swords with a great vigor, neither relenting to the other. Strike for strike, James and Butch continued will clash, James could only let one thought occur to him. "This guy is one hell of a battle freak. He is clearly not sane." Butch began laughing manically as his energy began shooting up, causing his body to shake as suddenly markings appear on his face, making him look more demonic, "Drive..." In one instant, he disappeared, reappearing right behind james with his arms encased in two shadow iron gauntlets as he went on the berserk offensive. James tried to block the assault that was befalling him. "Damn. I can't shake this guy off. It seems that this 'Drive' thing has boosted his all of his attributes, especially his speed! This is gonna be tough, I may even have to use '''it'."'' The two continued to fight with James taking more and more damage over time. "HAHAHAHA!! YOU BAKA, I AM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, THEN THE GIRL IS NEXT!!!" He said charging up his magic to high levels as it began to shake the ground. James could simply only grip his sword with both hands and began to focus his breathing, as it began to become calmer and calmer till he was breathing through his nose. Slowly a golden aura of magical energy surrounded him, growing and growing as the debris began to float around him. "GOOD, THAT'S IT! BRING IT OUT, NO FUN IF YOU DON'T GO ALL OUT!!" He said as suddenly his energy increase as his body subcame to darkness, making him go towards him with incredible speed, as if he was a shooting star. "I, who is about to awaken, Am the knight who has prayed. I glorify the "pure" and praise the "eternal". I shall become the Holy Knight of Salvation and Miracles purging all forms of evil. And I shall take the innocent to the limits of the white paradise" James chanted as he payed no attention to Butch coming towards him with killer intent. "Take This! Holy Awe's Ending Judgement!" A wave-no, a ginormous blast of golden energy was unleashed from the sword and heading towards Butch, who simply grinned. Both powerful blasts impacted with each other, sending an incredible eruption upwards as the entire complex broke down, leaving them unknown of the end result. White Fire of Truth vs. Holy Light of Lies "Seeing as I have already have knowledge of your name, it is of common curtsy to introduce myself. My name is Annis Sanctus and I will be your death." The introduced Annis said as she drew her sword and charged towards Kristel with great speed, intending on slicing through her. Kristel got herself ready with her swords as she slashed down, bringing up a dirt cloud to block her opponent's range of vision, making it easier for her to use Sensory Magic to easily track her down as she swing to aim right at Annis's stomach. Annis halted her movement, as she concluded what Kristel was going to. However she did still receive a cut along her stomach area, making her hiss slightly at the surprise attack. Annis took a deep breath saying "White Dragon's Roar!" A brilliant white blast of energy shoot out of her mouth heading towards the dirt cloud. The blast was shown to push Kristel back as she blocked it with her sword, summoning up some water as she sent it towards her. Annis slashed the water in half with a quickdraw slash and dashed in close towards her opponent, thrusting her katana at Kristel's leg. Kristel's legging was able to block the attack, but the stab was still felt through it as Kristel winced in pain, but took the opportunity to slash right at her, using both of her swords in an attempt to corner her and hit her mark before she could escape. Annis jumped back, avoid the first strike but was hit in the shoulder with the second, making her wince slightly. She sent another roar towards Kristel, however this one was thinner and traveling at much higher speeds than the one she launched earlier. Kristel focused water over her blades, slamming it against the blast, causing it to slam right into her swords, causing the light to reflect with the water as it created what appeared to be a rainbow before she broke off the blast, sending a water slice at her. Annis' eyes widened at the surprise counter, as she twisted her body to dogged the blade of water, though she felt a cut on her cheek. She stealthed her sword, as it glowed a noticeable white color. She drew her blade, calling out, "White Dragon's Halo Blade". A circular blade of dazzling light shoot out, heading towards Kristel with incredible speed. "Aqua Halo!" She said mimicking her manipulation of the water, causing it to go into an incredible torrent as it collided with the ring, but caused the water to be split as it headed to Kristel, slamming right into her as she was sent a good few feet. Annis appeared beside Kristel, in the form of a black blur. She began to throw attacks left and right, making sure that her opponent would not be able to dodge or maneuver her way out of the deadly slashes that were in her path. Kristel did the best she could to block the attacks, using her swords one after another, but knew she couldn't win that way and suddenly summoned up white flames that erupted from her swords. Annis, surprised at the sudden appearance of the white flames erupting from her adversaries' blades, was barely able to move her way through the attack. She crouched on the ground and moved to stab Kristel in the stomach. Kristel's flames erupted into a circle to protect herself from the stabbing. Annis was once again surprised when she saw that her blade, forged from the remains of her mother, was being melted. She quicky drew it back and looked it over, sighing with relief as she could tell she would be able to repair it later. Annis glared at Kristel, still surrounded in the circle of fire. "White Dragon's Roar" Annis let lose a powerful blast of white holy energy. Kristel was able to focus the flames right into her sword as she was able to even cut through the roar, splitting it in half as she smiled, "Sorry, but once these flames are released, nothing is able to stop them!" She said sending a powerful slash down and sending a torrent of flame towards her. Moving at a fast pace, Annis jumped for place to place as her left arm began to slowly but surely covered in a sphere of luminous energy. She contiued to do so, making sure to focus on staying away from the fire. "Why are you guys here in the first place?!" Kristel said resinding her flames back to her swords as she glared at her. Annis landed a few feet away from Kristel, her left arm hidden behind her back. "We were tasked with the duty of finding and retrieving the legendary artifacts of this kingdom. Simply as that." She said in a monotone voice. "Why, what use do you have for them? They won't work for just anyone!" Kristel said panting as she was trying to keep herself cool from the intense heat by sweating. "Simple. It is better to have them and not be able to use them then have a potential enemy be in possession of it and use it against use." Annis said as the glow was now becoming brighter and brighter. "You don't know their true value to my people, it's worth more than all the gold and jewels in the world, and I'd sooner let myself die before I ever let you have them!" Kristel said focusing her swords as the flames were once again burning brightly. "Well then. Let's put that theory to the test!" Annis said as she dashed at Kristel, her golden fist now revealed, and positioned it to deliver a devastating punch to Kristel's body while calling out, "White Dragon's Saint Hammer!" "White Flame Slash!" Kristel said slashing at her, intercepting the attack as a powerful explosion occured, sending them both flying as Kristel was badly burned by the flames due to the backlash. Annis flipped herself in midair, landing on the ground in a crouched position. She stood up as small glyph appeared underneath her feet and light began to bath her entire body, slowly healing her wounds. "Damn, this girl is really starting to piss me off. I need to finish her quickly." Kristel was struggling to get up, gripping her swords tightly as she lifted herself up with her legs, but found herself stumbling down as she noticed her legs had caught some of the burn effects, resulting in her unable to move freely now. "Damn this is bad, I have to move…" She said trying again but only ending up to fall flat on her face. Annis slowly began to walk forward, stepping out of the glyph which caused the healing process to cancel, as she made her way to Kristel. She collapsed halfway, falling to her knees and coughing up some blood. "Damn it. I only have enough for one last attack and I'm not sure if it will be enough." "This fighting isn't going to get you anything, just because you have them doesn't mean it will be that simple" Kristel said trying everything in her power to move, but she couldn't budge. "Shut your damn face!" Annis yelled out. "I can't fail him. I won't fail him." She began to push herself off the ground as great amounts of white energy was released from her body. "You are an obstacle in his goals and I must destroy all that try to disrupt the plans that he has pit so much effort into! You shall face judgement of the Holy Dragon!" "Sorry to dissapoint but I might have to put a stop to that plan of yours." A voice from behind her said. Annis turned around to see James, in all of his glory, standing a few feet away from her. "Hey Kristy. I see thet you are having a hard time with this girl here. I though that you were stronger than this." He said in a mocking tone, despite the situation. "Oh shut up, I'm just surprised you took you sweet time..." She said as suddenly the shadows moved, revealing Butch as he went towards Annis. "How's the plan working out?" He said sarcastically as Butch picked Annis up, "At this point it's stupid to just try and fight them, we have to retreat." Annis let out a sigh before nodding. "Yes, it seems that we were not fully informed on what we would be facing. It would be best to leave for now." James let out a growl. "You honestly think that we will let you leave? After all that you have done? Don't make me laugh." "We're already untouchable" Brutus said as suddenly the shadows began to envelop them as they sank deeper and deeper into it, "Don't think this is the last time we'll see each other...." He said with a final laugh before the two disappeared entirely. James stood there for a moment, in slight shock before snapping out of it. "Eh, freak'n prick." He walked over to Kristel, who was still on the ground. "So, how are you doing, your majestiy? Felling comfy at the moment?" He said as he poked her in the forehead. Kristel chuckled a bit before she finally let sleep get the best of her, becoming unconsious as she laid there in James' arms, softly breathing. James let out a small smile as he picked her up and began to walk off, heading towards the castle. As he walking, realized something. "Oh crap. How am I gonna explain to Miss Aivenna?! She'll eat me alive!" Norvino Castle "What happend?!?!" A voice reverberated throughout the entire castle as half of the guards ran away from the medical wing as the only people left were Aivenna, James, and an unconcious Kristel who was lying down. "I would just like to remind you before you try anything that you have an image to keep up and beating on a Knight would not be considered ethical." James said in a poor attempt to save his live. Not that it would work but still a good shot. The appearance of a demonic aura appeared around Aivenna as she cracked her knuckles in an attempt to get the truth of him. "OH GOD, PLEASE NO!" James said in an extremely high-pitch voice as he shielded his face. He immediately began to tell her of the events that had transpired over the past few hours, not leaving out one detail or his death would be painful. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulders, "Oh relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you....At least not until you Tell me who was it that attacked you and my daughter" Aivenna said sitting down at a table. "It was two Dragon Slayers, ma'am." James said, his voice was now back to normal. "They managed to get the drop on us and then we were seperated in which we fought our opponnets." "I see, did they give any indication of what they wanted, like what their objective was for sneaking into my kingdom without being detected?" Aivenna asked with curiosity. James nodded, a bit nervously. "Yes, they said that they were after the legendary artifacts of the kingdom." "Hmm... This spells trouble, aside from the knights and myself, no one else should've known the existance of the artifacts... I need to look into this, for now I want you to stay with my daughter until she awakens James" Aivenna said as James bowed while she exited the room. "Ugh, she really scares the crap out of me." James said as he picked up Kristel, bridal style and walked off to her room. After a few minutes, he arrived at her room and tucked her into bed. He turned and made his way to the door, when he looked back and saw how peaceful she looked. A smile crept to his face and he exited, closing the door with a quiet click. End of Chapter. Category:Norvino Tales